Harry Potter Challenges!
by ANIMEFANFICSFORLIFE
Summary: These are my challenges. They are all fanfictions I would like to write but don't have the time, so I offer them to you in the hopes you will complete them for me. Enjoy!
1. Werewolf Love Challenge!

**I really want someone to write this since I think the idea of a werewolf Harry is quite interesting.**

**Werewolf Love Challenge!**

**Summery: In a twist of fate, Harry is bitten by Remus on the night he meets Sirius. Now with the Anti-Werewolf laws hanging over his head and his forth year on the horizon, Harry is feel lost. However, the young wizard is not along as he has his pack to help him along with way. Not to mention a new girl that's about to change his life. This is the story of Harry Potter, the Werewolf.**

**Requirements:**

Harry must be bitten by Remus in 3rd year, making him a Werewolf.

The story must start in the summer before fourth year.

Remus, Sirius and Harry must be extremely close after the event, he'll consider them his 'pack'.

Harry must be paired with a Beauxbatons girl (Not Fleur/Gabrielle!) who is also a Werewolf.

Harry must become smarter/ more independent than in canon.

Harry's appearance must be paler and slightly more aged (Like Remus).

**Options**:

Bashing of Snape, Ginny, Ron and/or Molly.

Whether Harry lives with Remus or not.

If Harry killing the Dursleys on a full moon or not.

Use of the Potter Lordship plot point.

**Hope you enjoy writing, I will be sure to follow and review if you do!**


	2. Misfit Gang Challenge!

**This is another Harry Potter challenge for you, I hope you choose to follow it.**

**The Misfit Gang Challenge**

**Summery: On his first day of Junior School, seven-year-old Harry Potter meets five children who all seem a bit odd. He never would have guessed that these children would forever be his best-friends and that he was just as, if not more odd than them. **

**Requirements:**

Harry Meets 5 children at school who are all magicals but all have special abilities.

- One Neko Witch (Cat Girl)

- One Irish Veela Witch

- One Elven Witch

- One Elemental Wizard (Wizard that can control an element)

- One Werewolf Wizard

Harry must become friends with these children and learn about his magical abilities because of them.

They must all go to Hogwarts, only to become avoided because of their odd abilities and traits.

Harry must be paired with one of the girls.

**Options**:

Bashing of Weasleys or Snape

Which girl he end up with.

What special magical ability will Harry have. (Ex. Parselmouth by birth, Metamorphmagus)

Use of Potter Lordship plot point.


	3. Happy Harry Challenge!

**Hello I'm back with** **another Idea, hope you consider it. :)**

**Happy Harry Challenge.**

**Summery****: Due to James' large mouth, Voldemort chooses to make them watch him kill Harry. The curse rebounds and they all live. With his family around him, Harry grows up happy and magically aware. As a result he's a much more focused and overall smarter child than his canon counterpart.**

**Requirements****: **

James and Lily's parents must still be alive along with them. (Charlus and Dorea are James' parents)

Sirius must be married to either Amelia Bones or Marlene Mckinnon.

Harry must be very talented in Charms, Potions, DADA and Transfiguration. However, he must not be on Dumbledore and Voldemort's level consciously until toward the end.

Remus must be in a relationship with Narcissa Black, she will have divorced Lucius. (Draco is an Incest baby so he isn't Narcissa's.)

James and Lily must have a daughter at some point after Harry. (I like the idea of her being a lesbian just to cause a stir in the pure-blood bigots but that's up to you.)

A three or four way pairing is required for Harry. (Recommended girls are, Daphne, Susan, Fleur, Tonks and Tracey. Other's can be used however, not Hermione or Ginny.)

**Options:**

Bashing of Severus Snape and the Malfoy's.

The elder Evan's names.

Whether Sirius and his wife have a child or children.

How Narcissa ended up divorcing Lucius.

Harry having the same wand or not.

Any special abilities Harry may have.

Potter Lordship.

**Other than this all I really wish to see is a rather cute scene of Lily teaching at Hogwarts with little Harry Playing in the corner during a class under a silencing charm. Anyway, have fun with this. :)**


	4. Incubus Harry Challenge!

**This challenge is quite a bit more adult then my other ones.**

**Incubus Harry Challenge**

**Summery****: Harry finds out his mum AND dad had the blood of a Succubus and Incubus, with he himself being an Incubus. With his seductive nature unlocked, Harry goes out to find women to seduce and bind to be his wives and consorts. While doing so, Harry gains help to defeat Voldemort.**

**Requirements****:**

This fanfiction must begin before fifth or sixth year.

Harry must be able to claim his parents consorts (All of which are women).

Harry must become more confident in himself and in general.

Harry must be able to use classic Incubus abilities. (Spout demonic wings, take on demonic form and take energy through intimacy.)

Harry must have at least ten young woman and five older women.

**Options:**

Potter Lordship.

Bashing of Ron, Molly, Ginny and/or Snape.

Revival of Lily Potter/Marlene Mckinnon/Alice Longbottom.

Harry being Fire Elemental.


	5. Vocaloid Challenge!

**This story is quite weird for most people, its a Vocaloid/ Harry Potter fanfic. But I like it.**

**Summery****: Harry Potter and his twin Emily is sent off to live with his aunt, James' older sister Amelia Potter, now remained Meiko Potter-Shion and her husband Kaito Shion in Japan. Fourteen years later, Harry is at Hogwarts with his fellow Senbonzakura Academy students and friends, many of which are his wives to be. Lets see how Hogwarts reacts to a well educated foreign grown Potter Heir.**

**Requirements****:**

Harry's girlfriends must be, Emily Potter, Miku Hatsune, Gumi (Surname optional), Teto Kasane, Rin Kagamine and Luka Megurine.

Harry's aunt and uncle are the Vocaloids Meiko and Kaito.

Harry's best friend is Len Kagamine.

Set during forth year.

**Options:**

Ages of Vocaloids.

Special abilities that they character have.

Gumi's surname.

Harry's familiar and special abilities.


End file.
